Batalla campal
by Lunita K
Summary: [OneShot] Touya y Shaoran sostienen una batalla campal en la casa de los Kinomoto. ¿El problema? Sakura no puede darse cuenta y para eso, ambos deben guardar silencio absoluto. ¿Cómo pelearán entonces?.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, son del grupo CLAMP. Esta historia es de mi propiedad y está hecha sin fines de lucro.

_**BATALLA CAMPAL**_

_**Por**_

_**LUNITA K.**_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Shaoran llegó a casa de Sakura esperando que su novia estuviera lista para salir. A él no le molestaba esperarla cuando se retrasaba –cosa que sucedía muy a menudo- pero saber que posiblemente su no muy querido cuñado se encontraba en casa de los Kinomoto, le hacía desear no tener que ir a recoger a Sakura a ese lugar.

Indeciso, tocó el timbre y esperó. Pudo escuchar cómo alguien bajaba corriendo las escaleras haciendo bastante ruido y súbitamente, la puerta se abrió. Pudo notar los ojos verdes de Sakura iluminándose ante su llegada y sintió los brazos de su novia rodeándole el cuello.

-¡Shaoran!- Exclamó la antigua card captor ciñéndose aún más al cuerpo del joven.

Li se sonrojó como siempre lo hacía, pero correspondió el abrazo de manera amable –hola – murmuró apenado mientras separaba amablemente a la joven - ¿Estás lista? – Le preguntó temeroso, esperando una respuesta afirmativa.

Pero ése no era su día de suerte. Sakura negó con la cabeza y un leve tono rosado se apoderó de sus mejillas –Lo siento, Shaoran, es que mi hermano me puso a lavar los platos antes de salir – se disculpó – Entra y espérame en la sala, mientras yo termino para poder ir al cine – le sugirió de manera amable, mientras se corría un poco para indicarle al joven que ingresara.

Shaoran dudó un poco - ¿Está tu hermano en casa? – le preguntó en tono bajito, como intentando no ser escuchado sino por ella.

Sakura sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. La joven pudo ver cómo el semblante de Shaoran se tornaba apesadumbrado y entonces, suspiró aburrida – No entiendo por qué siempre tiene que pelear, Shaoran – Le dijo en un tono de reproche – Prométeme que hoy harás un intento por llevarte bien con él – Le pidió amablemente mientras ambos entraban a la casa de la familia Kinomoto.

El joven se detuvo antes de llegar a la sala y miró a Sakura - ¡Él es el que siempre empieza! – Exclamó intentando defenderse – Sakura... -

Ella lo miró con los ojos verdes inundados de tristeza – Sólo por hoy, Shaoran – él pareció dudar y Sakura prosiguió con su súplica – no quiero escucharlos pelear ¿de acuerdo?-

Shaoran se vio incapaz de negarle algo a su novia, así que se limitó a asentir sin estar muy convencido de poder hacer algo para evitar desencadenar una pelea a muerte con el mayor de los Kinomoto.

La hija de Fujitaka sonrió muy contenta y dejó que su novio se adentrara en la sala mientras ella iba a terminar de lavar los platos. Sabía que Shaoran intentaría evitar algun tipo de pelea con su hermano y eso la hacía sumamente feliz.

Por su parte, el joven chino ingresó al recinto y sintió cómo un escalofrío le recorría su espina dorsal. Ahí estaba Touya y le miraba como si pudiera asesinarlo justo en ese preciso momento. Intentó inclinar la cabeza a manera de saludo, pero lo único que recibió fue una mirada mucho más penetrante y más aniquiladora. Trató de calmarse y recordó la mirada triste de Sakura suplicándole que evitara pelear con su hermano, así que decidió quedarse callado.

Touya observó detenidamente a aquel sujeto chino mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones del lugar. Había prometido a su hermana no pelear con él esa noche, así que intentaría cumplir su promesa. ¡Pero es que ese mocoso era tan desesperante! Para evadir cualquier tipo de comunicación, se dispuso tomar uno de los libros que su padre mantenía encima de la mesa de la sala, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al tomar el mismo libro que Shaoran había decidido ojear. Ambos hombres tomaron el objeto por lados opuestos y empezaron a forcejear intentando ganar la pequeña batalla en la que se habían sumido.

El hijo de Fujitaka decidió utilizar las dos manos para lograr su cometido y tiró del libro lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Shaoran resbalara del asiento y terminara apoyado en la mesa, haciendo que los pequeños adornos que en ella se encontraban cayeran produciendo bastante ruido.

Ambos hombres se miraron. El novio de Sakura intentó decir algo, pero Touya posó la mirada café en el libro que había acabado de ganar en aquella batalla. El joven suspiró y encontró encima de la mesa el control del televisor. Sonrió con malicia. Tomó el objeto en sus manos y presionó el botón de encendido. El noticiero se escuchó en el recinto y la mirada furibunda de Touya no se hizo esperar. El hermano de Sakura se abalanzó sobre el control remoto, pero Shaoran retiró su mano llevándose consigo el objeto y a la vez, haciendo que Touya trastabillara encima de la mesa de la sala, que se sacudió fuertemente.

Estaban mano a mano.

Touya quiso protestar, pero una idea mucho mejor llegó a su mente. Se levantó del asiento y se dirigió al equipo de sonido que estaba en una mesa apartada. Shaoran lo vio hacer aquello, pero no imaginó que se tratara de una especie de venganza, hasta que escuchó el fuerte sonido de la música proveniente de aquel aparato. En un principio, no supo cómo reaccionar, pero conforme la mirada de Touya se hacía más y más burlona, supo que tenía que hacer algo para ganar ese round. Optó por encaminarse hacia la conexión eléctrica del equipo de sonido. Tomó el cable en sus manos y desconectó el aparato lo más rápidamente que pudo. Sonrió burlonamente, apoyando uno de sus brazos contra la pared.

El hermano de Sakura se volvió hacia el televisor y dando un golpe en el botón de encendido del aparato, lo apagó. Se giró hacia su cuñado y curvó los labios en una medio-sonrisa.

La sala de los Kinomoto parecía un campo de batalla. Los objetos que había en la mesa central estaban desparramados justo alrededor de ella, los libros del señor Kinomoto estaban abiertos y tirados por doquier, los demás objetos que componían la acogedora decoración del lugar habían sido movidos de su puesto y ahora el sitio no tenía nada de acogedor.

El silencio rodeaba a ambos contendientes. Si hacían el menor ruido, seguramente Sakura los escucharía y habrían roto la promesa que ambos –por separado- le habían hecho. Sin embargo, no podían dejar que las cosas se quedaran así. Era una batalla y tenía que haber un ganador. Pero antes que alguno de los dos pudiera planear su próximo movimiento, la joven de ojos verdes irrumpió en la habitación.

-Ya estoy lista, Shaoran. ¿Nos podemos ir ya? – le preguntó a su novio mientras le indicaba que se dirigieran a la salida.

El joven sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza y, con paso lento, se acercó a Sakura y rodeó su cintura con el brazo. Volvió su mirada ambarina hacia Touya, quien lo miraba furibundo por la acción. La sonrisa de Shaoran se amplió y guió a su novia para que juntos se encaminaran hacia el cine.

El hijo mayor de los Kinomoto se sentó en el sofá sintiéndose súbitamente derrotado. No había podido ganarle la batalla a aquel sujeto chino que se había robado a su hermana y eso lo ponía de muy mal humor. Bruscamente, tomó el control remoto del televisor y lo encendió para ver las noticias, pero antes de poder concentrarse, Sakura llegó corriendo hasta él y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¡¿Pero qué...?! – Se detuvo al ver la sonrisa y el brillo en los ojos verdes de su hermana.

-¡Muchas gracias, hermano!- Dijo la joven – ¡Gracias por cumplir tu promesa! – y salió corriendo en busca de su novio.

-Monstruo... – Touya se tocó la mejilla y sonrió. Él había ganado la batalla.

_**Fin.**_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX 

**Notas de autora: **Espero que les haya gustado. Ojalá se animen a dejarme algún review, ya sea como crítica constructiva o sólo para decirme que les gustó. Muchas gracias por leer. )

Y muchas gracias a **Lluvia **y **Cidevant **por betearlo. ;D


End file.
